


[Podfic] Quarter Century Morality Tale (Sparkle Cock)

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of arabella_hope's fic "Quarter Century Morality Tale (Sparkle Cock)."</p><p><strong>Summary:</strong> A short and cracktastic J2 story based on The Little Red Hen. Jared thinks he needs buttsex or he’s going to shrink…and no one wants to help him accomplish his task.</p><p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:09:21 || 5.4MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Quarter Century Morality Tale (Sparkle Cock)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quarter Century Morality Tale (Sparkle Cock)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10933) by arabella_hope. 



**Title:** [Quarter Century Morality Tale (Sparkle Cock)](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/401340.html)  
 **Author:** arabella_hope  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** A short and cracktastic J2 story based on The Little Red Hen. Jared thinks he needs buttsex or he’s going to shrink…and no one wants to help him accomplish his task.  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:09:21 || 5.4MB

 **Download:** archive link - [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/quarter-century-morality-tale-sparkle-cock)

To listen to a streaming version, [click here.](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Quarter%20Century%20Morality%20Tale%20\(Sparkle%20Cock\)%20mp3.mp3)

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1089747.html).


End file.
